Harry PotterBelle and the Mysteries of Unova
by pococo
Summary: Bianca was depressed. All her friends had moved on and she was stuck in Nuvema as the resident Pokemon professor. But one day as a storm rages she finds a child in the rain. Saving his life, she becomes a Mother and Harry gains a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter-Belle and the Mysteries of Unova**

**Prolouge**

**

* * *

**

Bianca looked around the lab in Nuvema town silently.

It had been a good number of years since Black and White had defeated N and stopped him from releasing all pokemon and separating Pokemon and Trainers. And since then she and her friends had gone there own ways. They were not the teenagers they once where but were now responsible adults.

White was traveling around the different regions, Black was the new Unova League Champion. And Cheren was with White. Bianca sighed once more, thinking about Cheren.

Ever since they were young children she had harbored a crush on the black haired boy, but sadly it was not meant to be. Cheren, somewhere on there journey, had fallen in love with White and when White relised that N would never know how to love like a human she gave up on him and spent more time around Cheren. Eventually she fell in love with him, and as soon as they became the legal age needed to marry, they did.

When she had expressed an interest in studying pokemon, both Professor Junipers had offered to train her. Now, she was Nuvema's Pokemon Professor, Professor Juniper (the female one) was traveling around the region studying Pokemon.

Bianca looked outside, a storm was coming she noticed. Going over to the Kitchen in the lab she made herself some tea. But before it was done, she was interrupted by a scratching at the door.

_Who could that be at this time?_ She asked herself, before rushing to the door and opening it to see a drenched Lillipup.

"Wha…?"

The dog pokemon was tugging at her pants hurriedly.

"Whats wrong?" She asked urgently. Lillipup barked. Bianca grabbed a coat off the coat rack and hurried after the pokemon. She noticed she entered the forest next to the town. She looked around, looking for perhaps an injured pokemon, or trainer. But what she found shocked her. Laying on the ground, wet and weak was a child no older then 3. Next to him was a Zorua. The Lillipup went to him loyally.

"O-Oh my gosh!" Bianca exclaimed, scooping up the child, holding him to her bosom like a mom would to her child, the Pokemon following her. She rushed back to her lab, placing him in her bed room on her bed. Quickly she got a dry shirt of hers and quickly changed the child into it, it pooled around him. She went and got a wet cloth and put it on his forehead. She tucked him into the blankets and sat on a chair near the bed, worried about the strange child.

* * *

When she woke, she found the child resting peacefully. The fever had broken it seemed. She sighed in relief. She heard a groan. The boy was waking up!

"H-Hey are you alright?" She asked nervously. The child looked at her with bright green eyes, black hair plastered onto his face, the barest hints of a lighting bolt shaped scar peeking out.

"Y-Yes.." He said, voice hoarse. Bianca went over to her night stand, picking up the glass of water and handing it to him.

"Here…" The boy took the glass and drank.

"Whats your name, and why were you out there?"

"My name is… uhm, Harry I think. And I was out there because that's where I live!" The boy stated.

"Where you live. Oh no! That's not where young boys should live! Where are your parents?" She asked.

"Gone…" She frowned.

"You can live here for now if you want…" She offered.

The boys eyes widened. "Y-You want me to live with you?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I do!" He started crying as Bianca fretted about what to do to stop his crying.

"Thank you!"

What they didn't know, was that Professor Bianca Belle gave Harry Potter, now Belle the Power the Dark Lord knows not.

* * *

**A/N: I had to write one! I was originally going to write a story where Harry gets adopted by Professor Cedric Juniper but I was all like "No lets mix it up and have it be that BIANCA adopts him!" Bianca grew on me, like she was annoying at first but I think she grows up towards the ending of the game.**

**And yes I am a big shipper of Cheren/White. Im also a shipper of N/White. I was thinking for this fic, I will pair Bianca with Black…. If you guys all want that. If not Bianca is going to be single. **

**Haha~ Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter-Belle and the Mysteries of Unova**

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Tapping his fingers on the counter in his kitchen, 10 year old Harry Belle sighed waiting for his best friend to arrive. He gave a jaw cracking yawn. Where was he? He said he would be here at noon!

Just in that second, he heard the door bell ring.

"Harry dear, can you go get that?" His mother asked.

"Okay Mom!" He replied back, rushing to the door. It had to be him it just had to be!

And it was.

When he opened the door it was to the sight of a 10 year old blonde haired boy with green eyes. His hair was short in the back but long in the front and was braided with a weird type of string that let off sparks of electricity every few seconds. On his shoulder a Joltik was resting, asleep.

"Arthur, your late!" Harry pouted. Arthur just snorted.

"It takes a while to get here from Castelia City you know!" Harry sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. He knew it was hard for Arthur to get to his home town. He was the eldest child of Elesa the Nimbasa town Gym Leader and Burgh, the Castelia Gym Leader.

"Fine, I see your point. Anyway, come on we promised Gray we would meet up with her!" Gray being the daughter of White and Cheren.

Arthur nodded and took Harry's hand, pulling him along. After all, Gray was scary when it was necessary and the two boys had felt her wrath more then once.

Meeting up at the outskirts of Nuvema town, the spotted a brown hair girl with glasses who ws sitting under a tree with a book. A Cotonee was jumping up and down beside her. The two boys gulped as they neared her.

"Your late.." She said, quietly. She always knew how to scare them.

"Sorry Gray..!" They said quickly, apologizing over and over. She snorted and book marked her page in her book before looking up at them, her dark black eyes probing them.

"Fine, I'll let you go… This time…" They once again gulped. "So why did you want us to meet together Harry?"

Even though the 3 were best friends, them living far apart from each other forced them to not see each other that much, but Harry had called them together.

"Okay, so you know how Mom is a Pokemon Professor and all?" They both nodded there heads. "Well, I was looking through her texts and I came across one of the legends of Unova and well… I was thinking, we are all 10 now so technically _can_, lets go on an adventure and discover all the legends of Unova!"

His friends could only stare.

"That's.." Gray gapped. "Do you honestly think my dad would let me go?"

"Yeah my Mom is over protective of me you know that! If I even ask her to let me go on an adventure she grounds me!"

"I know, I know!" Harry laughed. "That's why… we sneak away!"

And his friends once more stared, gaping.

* * *

**A/N; Sorry for the long wait. I moved and I am not using my own computer right now. I saw how many people were alerting this story lately so I figured I would update. Please review. Reviews make me very happy you know!**


End file.
